Matchmaking Mission
by Jackpot777
Summary: Ino decides to bring Temari and Shikamaru together once and for all. During the time, Naruto accompanies her and helps her with this personal mission. Rated T because I still like T.


**A/N:** A ShikaTema one-shot with some help from Ino and Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own this series.

* * *

Ino rubbed the palms of her hands together, making a sly smirk. From behind various objects, she was tailing Shikamaru and Temari through the village. She was determined to finally get them together.

The two made a turn to the right. Ino discreetly followed them, watching to where they were going. Once she recognized this path, her eyes widened. _They're heading to…Shikamaru's place?_

That's when Naruto appeared behind her. "Hey, Ino, what are you doing?"

She let out a small shouted and fell on her back. Ino could practically feel Shikamaru and Temari turn, so she got up and pulled Naruto behind the wall, out of sight of the alleged 'Lovebirds'.

"Ino, what's going on?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm following Shikamaru and Temari today. I've made a promise to myself to bring them together or prove that they're dating," she whispered. "Are you in?"

He nodded his head vigorously, following Ino on her trail to see the couple. Ino heard a small crashing sound from behind her shoulder. Naruto had accidentally knocked over a trash can. With Ino's sensitivity to chakra signatures, she felt the two come near.

She was afraid of being caught since Temari was one of the strongest people she knew. Her instincts came in as the two neared. Ino grabbed Naruto's shoulders, pushed him against the closest wall and rushed him into a full-blown kiss.

Shikamaru and Temari saw those two blondes against that wall, it seemed as though Ino started it and Naruto melted into it, being his first heterosexual kiss. They quickly turned away, walking back to their destination.

Ino felt them leave and pulled away from Naruto. His cheeks were red and there was some blood coming from his nose. Ino felt embarrassed. Then he shook his head and snapped out of it. "Why'd you do that?"

"For the sake of this mission, stupid!" Ino felt her cheeks burn. "And just be lucky that you're first straight kiss was with me and not some other ugly girl!"

"Whoa, Ino, keep quiet. Aren't we still following them?"

She remembered that and followed behind him to Shikamaru's house. They were both blushing the whole way. Eventually, they saw Temari and Shikamaru go into the house.

Before the door could close behind them, the clever Naruto kept it from doing so. They both crept up to the door and slid it open to see the feared Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, and Shikaku.

Yoshino didn't look pleased, throwing them out, literally. Ino looked at Naruto. "Plan B."

"What's Plan B?"

She motioned for him to follow her as she crouched and went under all of the windows. "Don't worry, I know this place like the back of my hand."

Ino stopped under a window and whispered, "Got it!"

Carefully, she looked over the bottom of the window, seeing Shikamaru and Temari doing some work. "Awww, that's all they do?"

"Seems like it," Naruto said, hanging his head down.

He looked back. "Wish me luck."

He sped off. It was obvious to her what he was referencing, he was talking about Yoshino.

She followed soon after; shamed that she failed her mission.

* * *

Temari looked at the window and then whispered in Shikamaru's ear, "They're gone."

"Finally," he breathed.

With that word spoken, he pushed her on his bed and captured her lips.

* * *

Naruto and Ino were walking awkwardly down the street, their head facing different directions. Both of their cheeks burned with the color of red. That's when Naruto looked at the back of her head and asked, "Ino, do you think that, uh, we could do that again?"

"Do what?" she wondered.

"Um, the thing that happened while we were following Shikamaru and Temari."

"Fine," she answered with his face lighting up. "But not in public."

Ino pulled him into the Yamanaka Flower Shop and took him to the back room.

* * *

**A/N: **Yup, that's how the story ends, with something left hanging. Well, it's my first romance-type story about Naruto. It featured the couples ShikaTema and an accidental NaruIno. I swear I did not mean for it to happen!


End file.
